Sorrisos
by Abigail D'yo
Summary: A Queda numa perspectiva diferente.


**Disclaimer: **Não, eu definitivamente não escrevi a Bíblia, graças ao bom Deus.

* * *

><p>Yaveh parou em frente ao grande portão dourado. Não que um portão, principalmente dourado, pudesse pará-Lo, mas Ele sempre gostou de respeitar as Suas próprias regras.<p>

Respirou fundo. Não que elas fossem ajudar de alguma forma nesse caso.

Olhou de relance para os anjos que vieram recebê-Lo de volta. Lá estava Lariel e Meriton vindo na frente dos outros. Ele riu baixinho. Tinha certeza que esses dois nunca foram tão felizes por terem sido designados como porteiros celestes quanto nessa época.

Essa época... Pensou Yaveh com uma pontada de dor. Sabia desde o Princípio que aconteceria, mas não pensou que ia seria tão rápido.

"_Por que só Tu? Diga-me! Por que todos se dobram apenas a Ti? – gritava. Nem parecia mais aquele anjo belo que cantava em Sua presença. – POR QUÊ?"_

- Senhor? – perguntou Hamiel, o das asas de fogo, chegando preocupado – Esta tudo bem?

Yaveh apenas deu um sorriso triste.

_Ele sorriu quando viu aquele homem quase cair de uma das arvores, deixado sem a menor cerimônia pela mulher que, a apenas alguns segundos o ajudava a pegar a "melhor laranja de todo jardim"._

– _Pai! Veja só o que nós fizemos! – Disse ela apontando para... Um amontoado de frutas em cima de alguns galhos trançados._

_- O que é isso exatamente? – Perguntou Yaveh olhando curioso._

_- Uma cesta! – Disse o rapaz cheio de folhas emaranhadas no cabelo_

_- Cesta?_

_- Eu disse que esse nome ia ficar esquisito – Respondeu a garota com um olhar de reprovação._

_- Tem cara de "cesta" – Disse o rapaz levantando os ombros_

_- Mas o que seria uma "cesta"?_

_- É uma coisa para se colocar coisas! – Responderam os dois rindo – Não parece?_

_Yaveh começou a rir junto. _

_- Claro. Bobagem a minha. E o que tem nessa cesta?_

_- Ora, Frutas. Que mais poderia colocar lá dentro?_

_- Não sei... Talvez o gato gostasse de dar uma volta ai dentro. – Disse Yaveh com um sorriso travesso._

_O rapaz olhou para Ele maravilhado_

_- Gato! Como sabia que eu ia chamar aquele bichano peludo assim? _

_- Por que o bichano peludo tem cara de "gato". Que outro nome seria então, não é? – Respondeu Ele rindo da cara de "é mesmo" que formava no jovem._

_- Mas... – começou a mulher olhando para o homem com uma cara seria. – Não vamos poder deixar o... Gato... Andar nessa cesta. Não e?_

_- É verdade._

_Ele ficou confuso por um instante._

_- Ué, por que não?_

_- Por que... Essa cesta é um presente. – Respondeu a mulher com um sorriso – É para Papai._

_- Aha. Pegamos as melhores frutas de todo jardim. – Disse o rapaz apontando para o monte de frutas dentro da cesta, rindo. – Ficamos o dia todo procurando elas. Tudo para o Senhor._

_Yaveh ficou por um momento olhando fixamente para os dois enquanto um largo sorriso abria em seu rosto. Era por momentos assim, e por vários outros, que Ele tinha decidido Criar aquele Jardim e, especialmente, os jovens que agora corriam para pegar a "cesta" com todo cuidado que podiam ter. Seu sorriso se alargou mais ainda, enquanto os dois colocavam o presente no seu colo. _

_- Gostou? – Perguntaram olhando ansiosos para o Seu rosto_

_Ele riu_

_- Se gostei? Colocarei isso na Sala do meu Trono para que Eu me lembre da engenhosidade de vocês dois. Tenho certeza que nenhum dos anjos teria essa idéia._

_Era difícil ver Ele mais alegre do que quando via aquele sorriso no rosto daqueles dois..._

_Sorrisos..."_

- Senhor? – Perguntaram os anjos ansiosos olhando para Ele. – Está tudo bem?

Ele apenas levantou os olhos cheios de água para a turba que se ajuntava na entrada do Céu.

Um Vento forte soprou, indo para ao Seu lado.

- Aconteceu... Não é? - Perguntou o Espirito, com a Voz embargada

- Aconteceu... – Respondeu Yaveh, deixando as lágrimas rolarem.

" – _Adão? Onde estás? – Perguntava Yaveh, com um mal pressentimento. – Adão!_

_Ele viu surgir do meio das arvores duas figuras cabisbaixas. Estavam emaranhadas com folhas de figueira._

_- Adão..._

_- Ouvi o Senhor nos chamar pelo Jardim e fiquei com medo... – Respondeu ele sem O olhar nos olhos. - Estava nu._

_Yaveh os encarou por um momento_

_- E quem disse a vocês que estavam nus?_

_Silêncio._

_-Adão... – Continuou Yaveh – Por um acaso você comeu da árvore que Eu disse para vocês não comerem?_

_Aquela arvore..._

_- Foi a mulher! – gritou Adão, seus olhos cheios de culpa – Aquela que o Senhor me deu como companheira! Ela me deu da árvore, então eu comi!_

_Outro silêncio... Yaveh suspirou._

_- Por que fez isso...?_

_- Eu não queria fazer isso! – respondeu a mulher com lagrimas nos olhos – Ela, a Serpente, ela me enganou!_

_É claro... Quem mais faria isso..._

_Yaveh olhou para o lado encontrando aquele ser rastejante, rindo muito feliz com o que havia feito._

_- Não pense que pode Me enganar, Lúcifer. – Disse Ele diretamente para a Serpente. – Como se Eu não soubesse que é você que está por traz de tudo._

_- Não que tenha feito muita diferença não é? Deus. – Respondeu a Serpente, rindo histericamente. – Saber que fui eu não salvou Seus preciosos bonequinhos._

_Ele trincou os dentes._

_- Na verdade... Fez sim. – Respondeu Yaveh levantando a Voz – Porquanto fizeste isso, Lúcifer, maldito serás entre todos os animais. Rastejarás e comerá do pó todos os dias da sua existência._

_A Serpente fechou a cara enquanto Lucifer gritava:_

_- MAS ISSO NÃO É JUSTO! EU JÁ FUI JULGADO! COMO OUSA ME..._

_- Porei inimizade entre você e a mulher – Ele continuou ignorando os gritos – Entre sua descendência e O descendente dela... Este lhe ferira a cabeça, e você lhe ferira O calcanhar. Saia daqui._

_Lucifer deu o ultimo berro enquanto fugia da presença de Yaveh._

_Adão e sua mulher olhavam admirados a cena, quando Deus se virou para eles com uma Voz triste..._

"_Quanto a vocês..."_

Toc, Toc

Yaveh levantou os olhos ao ouvir a batida na porta da Sala de Seu Trono

- Posso entrar...? – Perguntou Yeshua, na porta.

- Nunca neguei nenhuma presença em meu Trono, Filho.

-Sim... Mas imaginei que gostaria de um pouco de privacidade hoje. Não devem ter sido poucas as visitas que recebeu esses dias. – Disse, apontando para os montes de presentes no recinto.

- De fato. Tenho a ligeira impressão que os anjos estão ficando um pouco desesperados em me animar.

- Não é só os anjos...

Yaveh deu um meio sorriso

- Eu sei.

Silêncio.

- O Espirito desceu na Terra hoje. – Continuou Yeshua. – Disse que ia dar uma olhada em como anda as coisas.

- Uhum. Ele me pediu permissão.

Silêncio

- Você sabe que vamos precisar de um sacrifício...

- Sim, Eu sei.

- Já houve algum candidato?

- Será um descendente de Eva. Mas é necessário que ele não herde a maldição do fruto - Yaveh suspirou. – ele não poderá pecar em hipótese alguma para conseguir cumprir as exigências. Não existe nenhum humano que consiga isso.

Yeshua pensou por um instante.

- E se... Eu cumprisse isso?

Yaveh O observou por alguns segundos

- Faria isso?

- Sim Pai – Respondeu Ele com um sorriso triste. – Também sinto falta deles.

- Você sabe que terá de pagar por toda morte que recaiu sobre eles. – Disse Yaveh serio – Viverá uma vida dura e será entregue a Serpente no final. Será maldito no lugar deles, tudo por causa de um erro que não foi Seu. Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

-Pai. Tu sabes que Eu também Me importo com eles tanto quanto o Senhor. Eu também tenho saudades... Deixa Eu ajudá-Lo a trazer eles de volta – Pediu Yeshua - Por favor.

Yaveh ficou alguns instantes em silencio antes que abrisse um sorriso

- Tudo bem. Que assim seja então.

- O Espirito já começou os preparativos. – Disse Yeshua sorrindo. – Só estava esperando a Sua aprovação.

Yaveh riu

- Há quanto tempo vocês planejavam isso mesmo?

- Desde que vimos o Senhor entrando no Céu naquele dia – Disse Yeshua rindo junto – E o Senhor já sabia desde o inicio não é?

"_Porei inimizade entre você e a mulher. Entre sua descendência e O descendente dela... Este lhe ferira a cabeça, e você lhe ferira O calcanhar"_

- É... – Respondeu Yaveh – Já sabia sim_._

Yeshua deu um risinho zombeteiro.

- Vejamos o que essa tal Serpente é capaz de fazer.

Yaveh concordou enquanto observava uma pequena cesta de frutas ao lado do Seu Trono. Talvez Lúcifer, o "iluminado", acha-se que tinha conseguido separá-Los por algum tempo. E de fato conseguiu a vantagem que tanto sonhou. Mas, independente de quão inteligente ele achasse ser, ele esqueceu um pequeno detalhe crucial: Uma criatura NUNCA supera o Seu Criador.

Principalmente se O Criador fosse Ele.

- É... – murmurou Yaveh abrindo um sorriso enquanto olhava para uma pequena cesta no Seu colo. – Veremos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Pois é, acho que não vou para o inferno, apesar de achar que alguns fãs de Lúcifer irão enfartar por verem Deus sendo colocado numa perspectiva ligeiramente favorável kkk. Enfim, primeira fic escrita/publicada, então um poquinho de paciência com a autora rsrsrs.

Reviews fazem escritoras felizes, fato-

o/


End file.
